Crimson Destiny
by Biowolf
Summary: The story of Hiltz's life and how and why he became the person, or Zoidian if you prefer, he was. Chapter 1: Hiltz is released from his pod and meets a person from the Guylos Empire.


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and I'm not making any money off of this, sadly. But I do kinda own Hiltz. Just not technically, though. ^_____^ But I'm his first and biggest fan, so that makes him mine! Hahahahahahahaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiltz: "Own me? Not on your life, psycho." 

Me *glomps Hiltz*: "Yes I do!"

Hiltz *struggling*: "Get off me!!"

Me *holds up papers*: "See? I do own you. You signed this contract saying that you're officially bound to me."

Hiltz *looks closely at papers*: "When did I sign these?"

Me *grin*: "After we spent 'quality time' together. You know, right before you fell asleep."

Hiltz: "That's not fair!! You know I can't think straight after that!!"

Me: "Actually, you seemed okay to me. You were even smiling!" *everyone gasps*

Hiltz *sighs*: "I can't win. *gives Biowolf a slight smile*  I suppose if you don't force me into bondage again then I'm okay with it."

Me *huge grin*: "I love you Hiltz!!" *glomps him again*

Hiltz *trapped*: "I know…"

Me: "Right then. On with the fic!!"

Author's Notes: I was reading a Harry Potter fic called, "A Broken Victory", which is about Tom Riddle's (Lord Voldemort for those of you who are not educated in the magic of Harry Potter) life from his point of view, and I was inspired to write a fic about Hiltz's life from his point of view. I'm going to try to stick as close as possible to the facts, so forgive me if I make a tiny change or mistake, not that I will, of course. ^_^  Most of the stuff in this fic is made up by me and what my theories about Hiltz are. Like who released him from his pod, for instance.

This fic will explain, hopefully, how I think Hiltz became who he was and why he wanted to destroy everything.

Crimson Destiny

Pain… 

_Screaming…_

_Death…_

_Blood from the dead bodies collecting in pools on the ground…_

_My hands…_

_Coated in sweat and blood…_

_Others rushing past me, searching for safety they won't find…_

_Rumbles of collapsing buildings…explosions…screaming…_

_The monster's footsteps shaking the ground, destroying the city…_

_Magnificent…yet terrifying…_

_Towering over everyone…everything…_

_Bright flashes when he attacks…death…_

_Drawing closer with every thunderous step…_

_My heart pounding desperately in my chest…_

_So scared…_

_Afraid…_

_Trying to find a place to hide…_

_Running until my legs are ready to collapse…_

_Scrapes and cuts all over my body…it's over…_

_I can't…_

_I can't run anymore…_

_So scared…_

_This is the end…_

_The monster will kill me…_

_Me and everyone else…_

_Why…how…did this happen…_

_All the death…destruction…horror…_

_I want it to go back to normal…_

_But I know…_

_Nothing will ever be the same again…_

_Ever…what…_

_I can't…_

_Darkness…_

_I can feel my conscious slipping…_

_My sight dimming…_

_I fall…_

_Strong arms catch me…_

_Carry me…_

_Somewhere…_

_Somewhere dark…_

_Yelling something to me…_

_But I don't hear…_

_Too tired…_

_Liquid pours on me…_

_And I sleep…_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Waiting…_

_I dream…of death…destruction…_

_Swirls of red and black…_

_And the monster…_

_Roaring…and killing…everything…_

_All is gone…_

_Destroyed by the monster…_

_I dream of fear…of power…nothing matters…_

_For all will fall to the monster's power…the dragon of death…_

_The dragon of power…controls all…rules with fear…_

_No hope…_

_Just terror…and fear…_

_And the power of the dragon…_

_I dream of nothing else…_

_But now…_

_Now…_

_There is light…_

            The moment I woke up I realized that I was sprawled on the hard floor, which also happened to be cold and wet. The next thing I noticed was the fact that liquid was dripping off of me. Although it was not blood and I had no reason to panic, I did anyway. For I couldn't remember _anything_ except for the dragon that haunted my dreams, and that scared me. I didn't know where I was, what I was doing before I woke up, and worst of all, I couldn't even remember my own name.

So I screamed, and he laughed.

            I knew the minute I saw him that he wanted something from me. I could see it in his red eyes. He had white hair too. I tried to remember what people with red eyes and white hair were called. Albinos? I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure of anything at the moment, but I forced myself to stand up and face the young man. He looked at me, studying me, like I was some sort of animal. I hated the way he made me feel. _Hated it_. I couldn't remember why I hated it so much, though. I glared at him, but he only laughed again.

            "Sleep well in your pod, boy?" he asked casually.

            Had I been in a…pod? I didn't know.

            "What?"

            "That pod." The man motioned to something behind me, so I turned to look and discovered the remains of a broken capsule next to a humming computer consul, both surrounded by wires. Liquid was dripping from the broken pieces of glass; the same liquid that I was soaked in. It looked big enough for me to have fit inside. That man must be telling the truth then. I did come out of that pod. But…why don't I remember being inside the pod? Once again, I didn't know. I turned back to the man hoping for answers.

            "What's your name, boy?" he asked, a calculating look in his eyes.

            I fought hard to remember, but failed to come up with anything.

            "I don't know," I whispered, wishing I hadn't sounded so pathetic; wishing that I wasn't so choked up about not being able to remember my own name.

            "Would you like me to make one up for you?" he asked, not sounding at all worried by the fact that I couldn't remember my name. For some reason, that angered me.

            "No!" I spat, glaring daggers at him.

            He seemed slightly taken aback by my outburst. "Well then," he said finally, "Would you care to know mine?"

            I figured that knowing his actual name would be better than always just thinking of him as "the man". 

            "Yes," I muttered, trying to make it sound like I wasn't _that_ interested about who he was. After all, I didn't exactly like him too much. He acted like he was in control of everything, and that bothered me. No one controlled me.

            He smirked at me and stated, "I am Gunther Prozen, General of the First Land Battalion of the Guylos Empire military."

            "…what?" I was completely lost. Guylos…Empire? What? 

            Prozen sighed, "Ah, yes. You wouldn't know, would you?"

            I stared at him, not wishing to say anything since it was obvious that I would have no idea of what he was talking about. After all, I had just come out of a pod and couldn't remember anything. He should know that.

            Prozen walked up to me slowly, like an animal approaching its kill. 

            "Do you know that you're an Ancient Zoidian?" he asked, looking at me seriously.

            "I…am?" I asked, lost once again.

            Prozen's smirk was seriously irritating me now. He knew things that I didn't, yet he refrained from explaining them to me and answering my questions.

            "_Well_…_?_" I demanded.

            "Hmm?" Prozen raised an eyebrow.

            I gritted my teeth in anger, which Prozen obviously noticed because he laughed.

            "Perhaps we should get you some clothes before I enlighten you," he suggested, laughing.

            Blushing, I looked down and realized that I was naked. _Damn_. Well, this was rather embarrassing. I hoped that this wouldn't inflate Prozen's already large and obnoxious ego. 

            I was shaken out of my embarrassment and anger when I was hit by some clothes thrown to me by Prozen. I dressed myself quickly, trying to forget the fact that he was watching me intently. When I finished, I looked up at him and waited for him to… "enlighten" me.

            "Right," he nodded and then continued, "Now, come with me."

            I narrowed my eyes in anger and hissed, "Why should I go with you? What if I want to stay right here?" I didn't really want to stay in this place, though. It was dark and damp; not a pleasant place to be in, but I didn't want to just _give in_ to Prozen. I was too proud, too stubborn, for that.

            "You want to have your questions answered, don't you?" he asked with a slightly irritated tone of voice. 

            I glared at him and nodded.

            "Well then, you can either come with me and learn whatever you want to know, or," he paused and looked around, "you can stay in this filthy place. Your choice, boy."

            Curiosity won over stubbornness and, defeated, I followed him out of the room. He led me through dark, twisting passages, which hinted that the entire…building, I supposed, was underground. There was strange markings…writing on the wall. I couldn't read any of it, but it looked oddly familiar.

            Prozen led me around another turn, and that's when I noticed the lights hanging on the wall. Obviously, they had been put there to light the passageways. Wires connected each one to the others. The light from the bulbs created shadows on the walls, making the odd writing look even more mysterious.

            "Hurry up, boy!" Prozen called to me, and I realized that I had actually stopped to pointlessly examine the lights. I knew he was ahead of me, muttering to himself impatiently, and I ought to catch up to him, but for some strange reason I could not stop looking at the light. It seemed to glow brighter every second. 

            I couldn't move; couldn't even _think_. The light engulfed me, the shadows, the walls…_everything_…and I vaguely heard voices…

_saying something…_

_repeating a word…a name? _

_I was floating in the light…_

_detached from any feelings, thoughts…reality…_

_there were only voices…_

_voices in a void…_

            A sharp pang of pain brought me back to reality, and everything suddenly was right again. The void of light was gone, and the walls and shadows were back. I found myself just staring straight ahead at Prozen's confused face; he was kneeling before me. Apparently he had slapped me, for my cheek was stinging with pain. My chest was also hurting and I realized that I was holding my breath, so I took a few gulps of air to satisfy my lungs. My legs felt like they were about to collapse and my hands were tingling. I had no idea what had just happened.

            "What happened to you?!" Prozen demanded, grabbing both of my shoulders tightly.

            I found myself incapable of forming words. As time slowly dragged on, the seconds ticking by like hours, the feeling in my arms and legs returned, and I discovered that I had _remembered_. It wasn't much, but it was still _something_. Thinking back, I realized that my personality and some of my memory had slowly returned once I had gotten over the initial shock of waking up and discovering that I had come from a pod. It was too bad that I hadn't remembered anything important; just the names of food, random facts, and different words and such, and, of course, Zoids.

            Prozen was looking expectant and slightly irritated, so I managed to gain enough control of my voice to say weakly, "I remembered."

            Prozen frowned, "Remembered _what?_"

            "My name," I answered, my voice a bit stronger than before.

            Prozen glared at me, "Then what's your name, boy?"

            I managed to smirk at him, silently refusing to tell him just like he had refused to tell me what I had wanted to know when I had wanted to know it. Payback was nice.

            He growled angrily, his grip tightening on my shoulders. I was really enjoying tormenting him, but the strength with which he was gripping my shoulders reminded me that he was physically more powerful than I, so I decided to let it go for now. At least I had had some control over him for a time, however short that time had been.

            "I'll tell you my name if you tell me what I want to know," I said firmly.

            Prozen closed his eyes and sighed in frustration, his grip loosening on my shoulders. He then looked at me seriously, and I thought I saw a faint flicker of respect in his eyes.

            "Listen, boy," he began, "I promise to tell you everything you want to know and more, but first you must come with me out of this place."

            "Why?" I demanded, interrupting him.

            "We're not exactly safe here," he said, "We could be attacked by the Republican army at any time."

            "_So_?"

            Prozen glared at me, "You must realize that you're special, boy."

            I interrupted him again, "So that means you want to use me, right? Because I'm special?"

            "No," he said, his red eyes glittering, "I want you to teach me."

            I stared at him blankly, "I can't teach you anything."

            He smirked, "Ah, yes you can. You just haven't yet remembered what I want you to teach me."

            "Even _if_ I remember what you want to know, why would I want to tell you?" 

            Prozen stood up, looking down at me, "You can't honestly think you'll remember your past on your own, boy. _I _can help you remember. I know some information that might trigger your memories," he paused, studying my face, "I know you want to know more about yourself. I can see it in your eyes. We both desire to know the same information," he bent down and touched my forehead with one finger, "the information locked away in your mind," he removed his finger and grinned at me, "You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

            I thought for a moment, considering his offer. He did know things that I didn't know, but wanted to, and if my memories were unlocked by the information he knew, then it would be worth telling _him_ what he wanted to know. Even if I didn't exactly like him.

            "Fine," I said finally, looking directly into his red eyes.

            Prozen held out his hand and grinned, "We have a deal, then?" he asked.

            I took his hand and shook it, "Yes," I said, realizing that the handshake symbolized more than just the confirming of a deal. Prozen and I had silently set up an uneasy peace treaty between us. I figured that he knew I didn't really like him, but at least I would get what I wanted, as would he. I supposed that we had sort of developed an odd type of…respect for each other. Even if I didn't exactly like him.

            I let go of his hand after we had finished shaking and looked up at him, waiting for him to speak first.

            He crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "So, what's your name, boy?"

            "I'm Hiltz," I said, a hint of pride in my words.

            "Just Hiltz? No last name?" he asked, smiling for the first time. _Smiling_. That was new.

            "Yes."

            "Right then," he said, and motioned for me to follow him. I did so and he led me through the remaining passageways until we reached the exit. Together, we stepped out into the fresh air and sunlight, and I gasped at what I saw.

Author's Notes: Well, I suppose that's enough for the first chapter. This will be a loooooooong fic. And it's not going to be a happy one. I'll try to throw in some cute moments, but there's not going to be much humor. So tell me what you think of it so far, and I'll get working on the next chapter.


End file.
